


NO PLAY

by Ming_Fei



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ming_Fei/pseuds/Ming_Fei
Summary: 雇佣骑士先 X 见习法师杨坑





	NO PLAY

 

1.

“这是最后一杯了，骑士先生。” 酒馆老板冷着脸将一个坑坑洼洼的黄铜杯子推到橡木吧台外侧， “从明天起，对您，本店概不赊欠。”

 

坐在他对面的是一位货真价实的骑士。瓦尔特·冯·先寇布有纹章，有盔甲，有剑，有马，曾经还有一位侍从，曾经的曾经——据他自己说——还在海尼森城外三千里有一处不错的产业，家资丰厚，声名远播。然而世事总是无常，老先寇布在过完挥霍无度的几十年后，不失时机咽了气，无情抛下老父幼子；好在小瓦尔特不辱家风，能吃能睡能打，老祖父见他顺利完成骑士敕封，便也含笑西去了。年轻的先寇布擦干眼泪，厚葬了祖父，变卖了所剩无几的家产，踏上了自己的骑士之路。说起来，大大小小的国王主教公爵伯爵什么乱七八糟爵加起来，没有一千也有八百，生计不成问题。

 

然而先寇布见解独到。这位惜命如金的骑士要么去为商队保驾护航，要么去参加国王贵族们的庆典赢些奖品，对于战场则向来避而远之，无论现世还是来世的好处都无法打动他的心。这便是为什么先寇布骑士已在自由市海尼森滞留了近半年，一件活也没有接到——谁能想到教皇和皇帝越打越起劲，一点没有歇气的迹象，眼下商旅停歇、更无人有心搞什么骑士比武这些场面功夫，断了营生的骑士先生只得天天愁眉苦脸窝在酒馆，打听些越听越需要借酒浇愁的消息。前不久他刚打发走了雇来的侍从。

 

“我们不是好朋友吗，亚历克斯？为何如此不相信我？” 本想再次大醉一场的先寇布不满地瞅了眼只装了半杯黄油啤酒的杯子。

 

亚历克斯·卡介伦哼了一声，顺手给自己倒上满满一杯黄油啤酒，“我倒是想相信你，瓦尔特，几个月前我就想相信你了，可你还是这个样子！我跟你不一样，我有妻有女，一大家子要养活！又是这样的时局……” 他满意地咂咂嘴，“你啊，金币在你面前晃，都懒得站起来拿。”

 

“说得容易，” 先寇布伸手抓过卡介伦面前的杯子，倒了半杯给自己，又厚脸皮地递回去，“哪里的金币在我面前晃了？上战场么？简直是把脑袋抱在手里挣那么点可怜的辛苦钱！我瓦尔特·冯·先寇布还没有光耀门楣重振祖业，要是丢掉性命，不划算哪！”

 

“竟有这样的宏图大志！是我小看你了……” 酒馆老板冷笑一声，转身离开吧台边，到另一头招呼客人去了。先寇布赶紧伸手把他剩下的那半杯啤酒也端到了自己面前。

 

“瓦尔特！”

 

先寇布心头一凉，十分不情愿地半转过头，僵硬地扯动脸上肌肉。“达斯提，今晚怎么有空过来？”

 

帽子上插了三根蔫搭搭羽毛的吟游诗人在旁边坐下来，笑眯眯的，从他面前端起啤酒更多的那只杯子，很自然地喝了起来。“瓦尔特，你不会是忘了吧？咱们不是约好了吗，今晚你付我剩下的酬金啊。哦，对了，快告诉我，男爵夫人喜欢我的诗吗？”

 

两个月前，先寇布闲极无聊，决定稍稍冒一点生命危险去城外打猎。哪知野猪没有打到，一箭射到了男爵夫人第五个侍女的阳伞。可怜的姑娘当时就晕了过去，差点一命呜呼。骑士先生羞愧难当，当即决定护送夫人一行回城堡，年轻的男爵夫人也受了惊讶，好几次虚弱地靠在骑士肩头，虚弱地喘气，虚弱地捏着绣花手帕轻拍裹着半透明蕾丝的胸口。骑士不久便得知，可敬的男爵先生正在附近城市为他的国王而战。

 

接下来的一周，先寇布天天出城，天一黑便骑上马玩命一般往城堡飞驰。骑士先生家徽里有一朵玫瑰，自然也是个浪漫的人，某一天在酒馆里听到诗人的弹唱后，当即就付了定金，让诗人也为了自己的爱情赋诗一首。

 

“男爵先生半夜带着他的骑士们回来了。” 先寇布脸色难看，“还好，他受了伤。”

 

达斯提·亚典波罗哈哈大笑，朝骑士举起杯子，“爱情嘛，以后还会有的！”

 

“正是这样。” 先寇布表示赞同，同诗人碰了杯，但是不敢一饮而尽。

 

诗人洞察人心，早看出骑士囊中羞涩，心中已有了成算。“我说瓦尔特，” 亚典波罗神神秘秘地靠近一点，“你知道，我在法师学校呆过一段，多少懂些占星术，据我测算，最快今晚，最迟明早，你不仅能支付酬金、还清欠款，还能余下数不清的金币，万事不愁了。”

 

“呵！” 先寇布苦笑，“那我知道你为什么从学校退学了。”

 

亚典波罗并未在意，他拉住先寇布的袖口，用眼神示意他往窗边看。“那边那个人，你可知道他是谁？”

 

先寇布大大咧咧转过身，好半天才注意到。有个黑发的青年独自坐在屋角靠窗的小座上，白白净净的，面相挺温和，跟前放了一杯啤酒，似乎还没有动过，他的双手紧紧拽住过分宽大的黑袍袖口，有些呆呆地看着外面。先寇布在他身上溜了几眼，“见习法师嘛。” 他收回目光，不解地看着亚典波罗，“我还没有无聊到认识全城的菜鸟。”

 

“那就是你的疏忽了。” 亚典波罗严肃地摇头，“你不愿意去打仗，专业的生意不适合你，那还剩下什么？不就是菜鸟的市场？”

 

先寇布眼前一亮，“继续。”

 

诗人微微一笑，放慢了语速。“你知道法师学校的合格毕业生都需要经历最后的试炼吧？修习完全部科目并不能立刻被法师公会接纳，而只是先被拔擢为见习法师，只有在一定时间内完成公会交予的任务后，才能正式成为法师执业。所以说，这个最后一门考试对于见习法师相当关键，要是黄了，前面的努力就全都白费，任谁也不乐意。”

 

“还以为是什么了不起的发现。” 先寇布嗤之以鼻，“我闯荡多年，怎会连见习法师的最后试炼都不知道？告诉你吧，天真的达斯提，法师这个行当为什么人少？因为十个见习法师里，八个都在最后试炼中间知难而退，剩下两个能有多大几率好胳膊好腿的留下来，依我看，全凭运气。” 他拍拍亚典波罗的肩膀，“年轻人见识少，我不怪你，像护卫见习法师这种活，我是不接的，那我还不如去打仗呢。”

 

亚典波罗看上去毫不意外，他也拍拍先寇布搁在自己肩膀上的手，“瓦尔特，我没有看错，你聪明得简直不像个骑士，一点就透。确实有人托我找一位护卫，就是我刚刚指给你的—— 不，瓦尔特，听我说完……事情不是你想的那样。如果你不知道他是谁，那我现在就告诉你，这位见习法师叫做文里·杨。”

 

先寇布眨眨眼，又转过头狠狠看了几眼窗边的黑发青年，然后紧皱眉头，苦苦搜索了好半天记忆，终于小声问道，“我也欠他钱？”

 

“你真不知道他是谁？” 诗人先生没好气地回答，“还好意思说自己闯荡多年？杨泰隆晓不晓得？”

 

“他就是杨泰隆？” 先寇布大为吃惊，“没想到，控制着瓷器贸易的商界泰斗竟如此年轻！”

 

亚典波罗差点把手中酒杯倒扣在对方头上。“好了，我现在相信你是个货真价实的骑士了。” 他疲惫地摇摇头，“文里是杨泰隆的独子，今年以每门功课刚刚及格的成绩毕业，拿到了见习法师的袍子。不过以他的水平，是断断通不过最后试炼的。”

 

“他何必去做什么法师啊？” 先寇布失笑，“这算什么？有钱人的新玩法吗？”

 

诗人一摊手。“我也问过他，不过文里很坚持。”

 

先寇布又转过头去盯着那人，直到他似乎察觉到这边的目光，才慌忙扭回来，趴在吧台上继续小声问道，“就算他是杨泰隆的儿子吧，那又如何？我知道，佣金想必不低，可是试炼的危险仍然摆在那里！再多的金币对尸体又有何意义？不，此事不成，达斯提，整个莱茵兰的黄金摆在我面前都不成。”

 

“口气不小嘛！” 卡介伦抱着一摞空酒杯走过来，手一松，便听见哗啦啦地掉进了吧台里面的大木桶里。他顺手抄走两人面前的空杯，也扔了进去。“达斯提，你的七弦琴呢？刚才就有人问，今晚你准备唱史诗还是情歌小调？”

 

“在我正在创作的鸿篇巨制里，既有英雄壮举也有感人肺腑的爱情，既有美酒也有美人，让他们对艺术家多点耐心。”

 

“这巨作也在你脑海里躺了好几年了吧？” 卡介伦随口答道，又拿了两只杯子给两人各倒上半杯黑麦啤酒，也凑过来，“你们在打杨文里的主意？”

 

亚典波罗嘴里发出“滋”的一声，听上去相当受伤。“他委托我为他找一位骑士做护卫，你知道，他今天刚穿上见习法师的袍子。”

 

卡介伦看向窗边，也点点头，“是一笔好买卖。” 他往先寇布的杯子里加了点酒，“瓦尔特，恭喜了，飞来横财，真是飞来横财。”

 

先寇布更加困惑。“在你们眼中，我真的有这么厉害？”

 

两个人大声拍桌。“瓦尔特，你天天泡在酒馆，怎么也没有提高见识？” 亚典波罗失望地摆手，“你可知这位杨少爷怎么从学校毕的业？”

 

“法师学校年初新建了杨泰隆图书馆和杨泰隆实验室，” 卡介伦补充道，“落成那天的典礼上，一应酒水均由本店提供。” 他怀念地舔了舔上唇的啤酒沫，沉浸在幸福的回忆中。“愿好心的耶稣基督保佑全能的杨泰隆先生。”

 

“杨泰隆先生同样也是法师公会的赞助人，想必已经安排得妥妥当当。试炼的危险？开玩笑吧，他可只有一个儿子！” 亚典波罗微笑着侧过头，“怎么样，瓦尔特，现在你怎么看？”

 

先寇布再次扭过头看向窗边那个普普通通的黑发青年，这一次他仿佛看到了一袋安安稳稳的金币在朝他挥手。

 

2.

英武的骑士撩了一把褐色的头发，甩开略微褪色的半旧披风，飒飒生风地在窗边小桌旁落座。“大师。” 他把胳膊支上桌，压低额头沉声道。

 

黑发青年显是一惊，连忙扯过自己黑袍，指着空空荡荡、还未别上法师标记的领口道，“不好意思，先生，我想您误会了，我还在见习期。”

 

“暂时还在见习期。” 先寇布满不在乎地一挥手，又朝桌沿靠得更近，“不瞒您说，年轻的法师先生，在下对占星术也略知一二，据在下观察，您的试炼之旅即将开启，并且很快会顺利完成。” 他又拉过搭在一侧肩头的披风，将手掌平摊在胸前，虎口处对准磨损痕迹很严重的金属纹章。那上面好像是有个虎头，几支玫瑰。“当然了，这需要在下的协助。据我们共同的朋友达斯提·亚典波罗所言，这也是您的愿望。” 

 

黑发青年顺着先寇布的手指看向吧台的方向，诗人微微抬起帽子致意。

 

“好像是有这么回事……” 他不太确定地点头，“我好像喝多了，跟达斯提抱怨说恐怕永远都只是见习法师……他问我要不要找人帮忙，好像还说了些什么预付定金的事。但是我不太记得了。我以为他就是说说而已……” 说着他睁大黑色的眼睛期待似的看着先寇布，“那么，您就是来帮助我的人吗，骑士先生？”

 

先寇布一昂头，“在下便是瓦尔特·冯·先寇布，别号蔷薇骑士。” 他点了点胸前的铜质徽章。

 

黑发青年长长地哦了一声，最开始并没有什么反应，感觉到对面的目光后，才脸上一红，小心开口，“久仰……久仰大名，我的荣幸。” 他闭着嘴想了一会儿，忽然一抬脸，“啊，我是杨文里，如您所见，是一位见习法师。”

 

“杨法师。” 不顾对方的反对，先寇布坚持如此称呼。“商谈既定，您看，我们是不是该找个文书过来，签订契约、支付定金、制定计划、安排行程？”

 

杨文里半张着嘴，好像有点困惑地在思考先寇布的话。“啊！” 他黑色的眼睛忽闪忽闪几下，“您可真是性急，先寇布骑士，我的试炼期限是一年，原打算休息十个月再出发呢。”

 

那可不行，先寇布想，拿到手里的金币才是金币。

 

“您对试炼的艰险还是缺乏清醒的认识。” 先寇布脸色凝重，“取得法师头衔，可不是那么容易的事，您千万不要觉得一年时间绰绰有余，谁知道会横生什么枝节？还是不要误事，早日上路为好。” 他满意地看着杨文里一脸懵懂地点点头。

 

“好了，不过您也不必太过担心，毕竟有我先寇布在嘛。” 他豪爽地拍拍年轻法师的肩头，“很快，您就会是一名正儿八经的法师了……说起这个来嘛，在下倒有些好奇，不知您当了法师之后会干什么呢？难不成也跟别人一样，去给国王们效力不成？”

 

杨文里缓缓摇摇头，嘴唇圈成一个o形，翻着眼皮看向天花板。“我也不是很清楚……不瞒您说，选择法师的行当，事实上是家父的愿望。而我嘛，反正也不知道做什么，去法师学校呆着也不错，那里有很多书可以看。”

 

先寇布来了点兴趣。“杨泰隆先生竟然不要求您学做生意吗？”

 

“您知道家父？” 杨文里歪起脑袋看他，浅浅一笑，“当然说过，但是在算盘和水晶球之间，我还是觉得后者更有意思一点呢……家父虽是商人，但向来尊崇理性与知识，送我进法师学校，部分也是由于他个人的小小愿望：家父笃信炼金术，并期望我能在这门科学上有所进益。”

 

先寇布勉强扶住桌子。“尊崇理性与知识……以及笃信炼金术……恕我直言，小杨先生，炼金术似乎已失传日久，我记得法师公会也明确告示过各位国王贵族，无法提供此项服务。”

 

“确实如此。” 杨文里认真地点头，“所以我进到学校里，第一件事就是到处去问各个科目的老师，要怎样开始学习炼金术。但他们都笑话我。” 杨不太好意思地摸摸头发，先寇布也忍不住随他笑了。“我写信跟父亲说，法师学校并无此门学科，但家父教诲道，如此高深玄妙的远古神秘力量，自然不会让初学者轻易知晓，但若我成了法师公会的一员，事情必然大不一样。”

 

先寇布沉默良久后说，“极有见地，发人深省。” 

 

“那么您呢？” 说了一席话后，杨的语气开始变得亲切活泼，“您是怎样成为骑士的呢？”

 

先寇布耸肩。“我祖父是骑士，我父亲是骑士，我自然就成了骑士，这事不需要想。”

 

杨文里看起来羡慕极了。“那可真是省心。” 他专注地打量着先寇布，眼睛闪闪亮亮，“您一定是一位家学深厚、武艺精湛、超凡脱俗的高贵骑士，有您在，我就放心了。”

 

先寇布心头一热，一时竟有些害羞，舌头也开始打结。“您太客气了……” 他这时候才发现嘴唇有些干，一眼瞥见杨面前那杯放了许久的黄油啤酒。“您不喝酒吗？” 他小心指了指。

 

“我不喜欢啤酒。” 杨文里摇头，“但是我每次进来，老板都会给我端一杯。他又太忙，没时间听我解释。” 他双手抬起杯子，再轻柔放在先寇布面前，“我都忘了，一直在这里说话，还没有请您喝酒。如果您不介意的话……”

 

“哪里哪里！” 先寇布立刻端起来猛灌一口，然后抬起衣袖擦擦嘴边泡沫，“您不喝点别的吗？” 不等回答，他立刻站起来，声音洪亮，“卡介伦！给这位年轻的先生上一杯巧克力！”

 

“不不不……” 杨慌忙扯住他的衣袖，脸颊微红，“我其实是……我其实只喝烈酒……”

 

先寇布侧过脸，杨也正抬着安安静静地黑眼睛看他。他觉得更有趣了。“卡介伦！一杯巧克力白兰地！不，两杯！” 

 

3.

杨文里迷迷糊糊地被摇醒。

 

他撑开一点眼皮，刺眼的阳光从大开的窗户照进来，他又赶紧闭上眼睛，然后缓缓睁开。屋子有点乱，地板上扔着几件衣服，他连忙在身上摸了几下，确认不是自己的后长出了口气。有凉风吹进来，他顺手往上拽了拽被子，闻到一股酒精的气味。

 

“你冷啊？那我把窗子关上。” 杨文里一惊，酒醒了大半，到这时候他才发现屋里还有旁人。

 

他死死盯着走到窗边的高大男人，终于回忆起这便是昨晚跟自己喝酒的那位骑士。现在头还很痛，他努力回想昨晚的场景，有点犹疑地掏出右手，看到了大拇指腹那里的红印。那便不是在做梦了，他放下心，昨晚我与这位先寇布骑士签了一份契约，他将作为我的护卫踏上最后试炼的旅途。

 

“您还没忘吧？” 先寇布一边关窗一边说，“昨晚我们说好了，今天一早便出发。”

 

“今天？！” 杨文里立刻不安起来，又把被子裹紧一点，惊惶地看着显然已经穿戴打点齐整的骑士先生。

 

先寇布觉得好笑。“您不是已经醒了吗？” 他在门口矮凳上坐下，取过靠在一旁的重剑，慢慢把剑刃从剑鞘里抽出来。杨直挺挺地坐起身，“我起床，我现在就起床。”

 

骑士耸耸眉毛，一副您自便的样子，然后就拿起另一边的厚绒布开始擦剑。他举起剑吹了几口气，几乎有点感慨，“我上一次挥起它的时候……” 话头突然截断，因为先寇布发现自己也想不起来了。他略感尴尬地挪开一点剑刃去瞄杨文里的反应，好在迷瞪瞪的法师正专注于低头找自己的靴子。

 

“骑士先生，在我们下一步行动之前，能不能请您向我说明一下，这个，” 他一只手拎着短靴，另一只手指了指自己，又指了指自己正坐着的这张窄小的床，“是怎么回事？” 

 

“冒昧了。” 先寇布满不在乎地收剑回鞘，“自作主张将您带至寒舍，也是为您的生命财产安全考虑嘛，毕竟你我已是合作伙伴。法师先生，请容在下再次冒昧讲一句，您酒量固然好，但喝起来未免太实在了。不管卡介伦家的酒里有多少水，多少也算是酒，您也不能来者不拒的喝吧？昨晚幸好有在下全力相护。”

 

杨文里连声道了谢，开始从腰间解下一个袋子，然后又从里衣翻出一个袋子，握在手里掂了掂，这撞击声听在先寇布耳中，是无比美妙的仙乐。

 

“我不知道够不够，” 杨略感苦恼，“现在手头紧，身上没那么多钱。先寇布骑士先生，您既已开始履行契约，我也该尽我这一方的义务了。那个……我记不太清了……您好像提过，定金是？”

 

“五十枚金币。” 先寇布一字一顿道出。

 

杨露出开心的笑容，“那就够了。” 他拎起一个袋子递给先寇布，“这里，差不多五十枚，当然您也可以再数数。”

 

那副画面未免不太好看。先寇布假装不在意似的接过来塞进腰间，然后指了指杨文里的另一个钱袋，“那一包也是五十枚吗？”

 

得到肯定答复后，先寇布便开始以久经世故的口吻跟杨文里算了一笔旅行的账。“首先，您得买一辆马车，或者说您更喜欢骑马？” ——杨文里连忙否认—— “这就是了，您需要一辆舒适的马车，然后是舒适的枕头毯子，以及结实的帐篷。然后，我的马正在楼下钉新马掌，这一部分的费用也是要算在日用开销里的。至于吃喝用度，我都清楚各地行情，定会让您满意。我刚刚大致在心里盘算了一下，这第一笔开销，怕也不会少于五十枚金币。”

 

“您可真是太周到了。” 杨文里十分感动，然后把第二个钱包也递了过去，先寇布控制住狂跳的心，努力平静地接过来，狠狠塞进靴筒。

 

“那么，您先等我去安排马车的事，然后我们就可以出发了。” 先寇布站起来，背上重剑，整理了下腰间佩剑，拉起披风擦了擦纹章，自觉神清气爽，意气风发。

 

“那我先回住处打点行李。” 杨也慢悠悠打着呵欠站起来，“您一会儿直接带着马车过来接我就好。”

 

等送走杨文里，先寇布回到酒馆大堂里猛拍橡木桌，大吼了好几声。 

 

一脸困意的老板从里间不满地探头。“您是被疯狗咬了吗？那我建议您现在就到神父那里去吧，这是不治之症。”

 

先寇布拉着他的衣领把他拽出来，“卡介伦，我是有钱人了。”

 

“你打算现在卷款逃走吗？” 卡介伦推开他的手，“这位少爷反正也回去了，他也追不上你。”

 

先寇布十分鄙视这样毫无诚信的提议。“我可不打算在区区一百枚金币前止步。这位杨文里，嗯，” 他捏着下巴沉思一阵，“可真是个好人哪，怎能丢下他不管？”

 

“可不是吗？” 卡介伦从吧台下面掏出一个皱巴巴的厚本子，随手乱翻着，“毕竟雇个马车钉个马掌都可以开价五十枚金币，骑士先生，您真是前途无量。” 不等先寇布得意地接嘴，他翻着本子缓缓道，“那么，高贵的骑士，您的房钱酒钱饭钱以及滞纳金可以一起付了吧？”

 

4.

“最后，黑心的店家从我手里拿走了四十四枚金币。”走在城外的小道上，先寇布愤愤不平地跟杨文里倾诉。

 

但是杨许久没有回应，先寇布这才发现，见习法师已靠着车座沉沉睡去，头歪在一边，头发一搭一搭地随着颠簸颤动，垂落的细碎发丝底下是微微翘起的小巧鼻头。他睡得悄无声息，林间小鸟的吟唱则分外响亮。

 

先寇布最后还是重重清了两下嗓子，拨转马头近前，从他手里取下缰绳勒住了马。杨文里醒了过来。

 

“这可是相当危险。” 先寇布神色肃穆，“您若真的太困，就到马车里面去睡，我们停下来便是。”

 

杨连忙致歉，“是我疏忽了。” 他接过缰绳，有些调皮地笑了笑，“我忘记告诉您，其实我刚才在试着给这匹马下指令，看它是不是按我说的走。” 他显得很开心，“看起来成功了呀。”

 

先寇布这才意识到见习法师也是法师，有钱的法师毕竟也是法师。“总算见识到您的本领啦，” 他也愉快地回答，“那么还有一事，您大约也忘记了告诉在下，我们到底该朝哪儿走？您要完成的试炼具体又是什么？”

 

杨一拍大腿，连忙从马车车座上跳下来，先寇布也跟着下马，随杨文里绕到车厢后门。杨探身进去，小心翼翼地搬出一个黑漆铁盒，上面搁着一卷羊皮纸。

 

初初看上去，摊开的羊皮纸上什么都没写，先寇布不觉奇怪，只安静等待着，果然杨伸出一根手指，微闭上眼睛，嘴唇轻微蠕动着。过了很久，杨的指尖总算出现了一团小小的光，他睁开眼，大出一口气，指尖摁在了纸上。很快，上面显影出了一份地图，顺着他指尖的光球，一条发亮的路线蜿蜒着伸进群山中的某处，一座城堡模样的建筑显现出来。

 

“这是一座魔法城堡，叫做伊谢尔伦。” 杨的手指移动过去，向先寇布解释道，“我便是要赶去这里，同时，这个东西，” 他朝旁边的铁盒努努嘴，“也必须完好无损地带到。”

 

先寇布环抱双臂看了会儿地图，“不近哪，” 他的手指悬在地图上方画了个圈，“这一块，还有这一块，都是在交战的地区。”

 

杨收回手指，卷起羊皮纸，慎重地拍了拍铁盒，“骑士先生，尤其是这个盒子，请您一定要多留心了，它不能丢，也不能离我太远，更不能被除我之外的任何人打开，否则的话，我就会有生命危险。”

 

先寇布紧皱眉头，一时拿不准。“放心好了。” 他拍拍法师肩头。

 

离开小道不久，他们便在一条河边遇到了关卡。临近自由市海尼森的是一位主教的领地，河的上游则是公爵采邑，因开采盐矿而变得十分富饶，主教垂涎已久，却始终没能得手。后来主教就在河上架了桥设了卡，专门收盐税，公爵叫上海尼森的市长一起跑去抗议了很多次，就是拿他没办法。时下教皇与皇帝交战正酣，主教支持皇帝，公爵则站在信仰一边，没太多信仰的海尼森宣布保持中立，此处的形势就变得更加微妙。

 

“雇佣骑士？” 守着关卡的那个军官眼睛眯起来，脸上一下布满阴云，“现如今还到处乱跑，想必已经背信弃义多次了。”

 

先寇布脸上也一黑，“那又跟你有什么关系？”

 

“跟我没有关系。” 军官把法师公会的文书彬彬有礼地交还杨文里，“那就请您这位高贵的骑士赶紧消失，可别跟我这地界有什么关系。”

 

杨文里赶紧拉住先寇布，转身陪着笑，“大人，他是我的护卫，没上过学，不太会说话，请您谅解。他为人老实本分，我可以担保，他绝不会到处惹是生非。”

 

但是这军官早冷着脸转到一旁，去查另一位行人的包裹。后来先寇布也屈尊降贵地去道歉，直接被卫兵拿十字弓指着轰了出来。

 

直到天已全黑，关卡关闭，两个人还是没再次跟军官说上话。

 

被堵在关卡这里的人倒是不少，河岸边自发形成了一块小小的宿营地，两人无法，便也只得在这里扎起了帐篷。先寇布有些生气又有些愧疚地取出铁锅和干牛肉，跟当地农民买了几个土豆，闷声不响生了火。杨看起来完全没在意，他反正什么也不会做，就干脆跑去大篝火那里跟旁人聊天。

 

土豆牛肉浓汤煮好了，杨文里也回来了。

 

先寇布闷声不响地盛上满满一碗递给他。

 

“听我说，我弄懂了，” 杨端着浓汤挨近先寇布，并不急着吃，而是侧过头在他耳边小声道，“他们说，一个人十个金币。”

 

先寇布手上一晃，差点洒出来。他更加气愤了。“那不是抢劫吗！”

 

“那就是抢劫呀，” 杨示意他放低声音，“那我们能怎么办？还能飞过去？”

 

先寇布呼噜呼噜喝了几大口，继续愤愤道，“你不是会法术吗？”

 

杨白了他一眼。“不是跟你说过了吗，我还没有学会炼金术。” 他四下看了看，“他们还说，不知道是皇帝还是教皇的军队马上就要到这块了，我们得赶紧离开这里。这钱只能给。”

 

先寇布只好叹气，两人喝完汤，又喝了点酒，骑士便靠着树干，看着天上的星星朝杨文里伸出手，“那我还需要一袋花销的费用了。”

 

好半天，杨文里没说话，也没动，也只看着天上的星星。“怎么了？” 先寇布觉得有些异样。

 

“也不知道家父现在身在何处。” 杨文里长叹一声，“自打战争开始，他便一直在沙漠里滞留着，许久没有给我汇钱了。不瞒您说……”

 

“您快说吧！” 先寇布差点跳起来。

 

杨文里又是一声长叹。“我最后的一百枚金币，已经尽数给您了。” 他转过头，无奈地眨眨黑亮的眼睛，“如今已是身无分文。”

 

荒郊野外，军队铁蹄临近，这个半吊子法师无处可去，身无分文，还什么都不会干。先寇布只好摸摸靴筒里的钱袋，心如刀绞。

 

“不必担心，去睡觉吧。我身上的钱，还够用。”

 


End file.
